The Tale of Two Heroes
by Holy Dragon
Summary: A Megaman crossover with Link entering due to an increase in evil and a need for great good. While action and fantasy, some humor may leak into it.
1. Prologue

The Tale of Two Heroes

…The mini-novel…

The Prologue: Link's Beginning:

A long time ago, there was a magnificent kingdom. This kingdom, known as Hyrule was home to a hoard of many species.

Tekites and octorocks wandering the land as the Gerudoes, a tribe of thieves, lived in near-harmony with the Zora, Goron, and Hylian races.

Yet an unknown species of humanoids formed. The Kokiri were forest-folk, granted eternal youth by their guardian, the Maku Tree. Very few knew of the kokiri, and even less of those who knew escaped from the maze that surrounded their small village, which was located at the center of the Lost Woods.

And so the harmony lives on for centuries. Then, unbeknownst to the Hylians, the seventh male Gerudo was born. As the little boy was raised by the female thieves, he was revered upon as a king.

So the land was at piece for its last twenty years before the Great War. As Mandrake Ganondorf, son of the witches known as Twinrova, lead the Gerudoes across Hyrule, the Hylian king retaliated with his army sent in to stall the onslaught as he recruited the aid of the Gorons and Zoras.

On the final day of the Great War, fury was in everyone's eyes; excluding the Kokiri. They heard the sounds of metal swords clanging and the clapping of the hooves with the ground, yet were unable to do anything.

At this time, a Gerudo was in the Hylian market. So easy was it to kill the king, capture the princess Zelda, who was only an infant of two, and claim the seat in the name of Ganondorf. But that was not her purpose. Growing inside the castle town, the Gerudo realized that the greatest knight had to be destroyed before any attempt could be made. She went into the palace and kidnapped an infant, which would be known as "Link" later on.

The knights of the courtyard noticed something happening and investigated. They caught the thief with sack in hand, but no objects in the sack nor hidden anywhere close to her.

Tossed from the castle town, this Gerudo wandered through the war. She was struck through the heart by a spear headed to Ganondorf. What was not noticed was the infant crawling through the war, miraculously unharmed by any means, wandering toward the entrance to the Lost Woods.

Realizing her only son was missing, the wife of the greatest knight under the King's rule went out to search for Link. She found him on the battlefield several hours later. At that moment, she was struck with lethal slashes yet still progressed to her son. At reaching Link, just outside of the Lost Woods, she fell to the ground and snuggled her infant child close to her. The last words she said were as follows: "Link, dear boy, head forward into the forest. Look for a green-haired woman known as Sara. How foolish, you can't understand me." She took out a parchment and feather and wrote down Link's name and left the seal of Hyrule's Royal Family.

"Sara." Link repeated over and over again. At such a young age, one would expect an infant to not mutter a word. This was a miracle in progress. At the instant Link entered the Lost Woods, the war was over, with only one knight left, the knight that died upon discovering his son was lost and most likely died in the war…

The little boy grew into a remarkably great worker, yet marked an outcast by the eternally-youthful Kokiri. Then, one morning outside of the ordinary, a fairy was levitating above the little boys head. The fairy was sent by the Maku Tree to get Link into the Sacred Patch. This started his adventure as The Hero of Time.

One mission after another, he lived well and was branded as the Hero of the lands of Labrynna, Holodrum, Hyrule, and even Koholhi Island. But one adventure marked the defeat of Ganondorf, sealing him forever in the Sacred Realm with not only no physical form, but no mental form. Ganon, as he was called since his first defeat, was no more a threat to any land. Until the year 5000 X.D.…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Enter Megaman:

One day, a scientist created two reploids, or robotic beings that appear and act human, while constructed of one hundred percent abiotic parts. These two reploids are known as Megaman and Protoman.

"Dr. Light. We have reports of a robbery in occurrence. Send Megaman and Protoman now. We need their help." The commissioner ended the transmission with a loud "NOW!"

And so Dr. Light did as he was commanded. Megaman and Protoman were sent off to stop the trouble in town, (and to pick up some food when they were done).

At town, they saw a trail of blood, separated in half by a thin line that seemed to have come from a thin blade.

"You know that blades are not that thin. That is only one centimeter thick!"

"Yeah, Protoman; I guess you are right. But what else could make a clear path through blood?" Megaman questioned.

"Who knows what could do this. Not even Albert Wily could make a creation that could do this."

"Did you forget what I did to Wily? He is still in jail for another month! He could not have built anything. And if he did, he would not have destroyed town first. He would have freed himself. The jail is still intact. And Wily is still in it. See. He is waving to us!" Megaman told Protoman.

Link wandered through the town. He was promised by the three goddesses, that he would be arisen from his sleep and placed in Hyrule. This was not Hyrule. Or was it? There were hunks of metal everywhere. Was this Hyrule? Did they advance to using machines for everyday projects?

Looking behind at his trail, Link realized he had taken lives of innocents in a mangled rush of hysteria and confusion.

"They would have died anyway. But I still should not have acted so irrationally."

"So, you realize what you did was wrong. But there are still charges to be put on for mistakes. Just come with us and we promise you a light sentence." Megaman stated to Link.

"One thing before you arrest me, Mr. Robot. Where am I? I was promised to be reawakened in Hyrule. But this is not Hyrule."

"First, my name is Megaman. Second, this was known as Hyrule. But after the king established trade with other lands, technology was greatly improved upon. Now, who are you? I need to write a name in my report."

"Call me Link. It was a pleasure to meet you, Megaman."

And so Megaman and Protoman took Link down to the Town Center and got everything set so that Link would have no punishment for his rash behavior. The actual report looked like this:

-Name-------: Link

-Crime-------: Homicide

-Excuse------: First attempt at teleportation

-Model Type: Human

Link, due to no acceptable currency and lack of a home, took up residence with Dr. Light, Megaman, Protoman, and Roll…


End file.
